Orange Sunset
by Wai - Aki
Summary: Schuldich used to watch the sunset with him. But not anymore. [SchuKen]


Orange Sunset

[Author] Wai  
[Pairing] SchuKen  
[Warning] Male/male. Drama. Deathfic.

* * *

The silver metallic lighter felt cool against the palm of his hand. He flipped it open and close a couple of times, as if thinking it over. With one final flip, he lit the flame, drawing the lighter closer to the cigarette dangling between his lips.  
  
The air was getting cooler as the afternoon slowly transforms into the evening. He watched as the horizon began to be painted with colors of night, watching as the last of the orange fades away into the darkness.  
  
Was he not supposed to feel saddened by this?  
  
Was he supposed to cry maybe?  
  
A slow smirk stole its way across his face as he tilted his head back, letting orange locks sweep the windshield of the car he currently was sitting on. He had stolen the damn thing from right under the leader's nose. Nothing new, really.  
  
In fact, if he knew the stuck-up American bastard, he probably knew well before time that the car would be stolen anyway. And having the car still in their garage was evidence that if he were to ask, Crawford would have said yes, he can have the car for the day. He chuckled, sitting up, at the thought of his leader.  
  
The wind was starting to pick up and the waves began to crash onto the sand with more ferocity. Watching as one particularly big wave engulf a large portion of the beach, he was reminded of a recent memory.   
  
The rich laughter of the other as he ran from one side of the beach to the other. The hint of gentian hung in the air for a fraction of the second as the brunet rushed past him. He looked up at that moment, staring straight at the lighthouse to the North as the hurricane stormed past him. The gentle smell of gentians was replaced seconds later by the salty smell of the ocean.  
  
"Schu! Come on!" He huffed then, shaking his head in disdain at his companion's childish antics. "Come ON, Schuldich!" He cast him a look of disinterest as if to ask, 'Why should I?'  
  
"I'll whine." The brunet warned and that was all it took for the German to sigh dramatically and sauntered over to where the younger male was standing. He wrapped his arms around that familiar form.  
  
His companion was shorter, yet he No one would have guessed it, but he was solid muscle. Schuldich knew that if the younger male were to hit him, he'd probably feel it till the next day. Unconsciously his hand began to rub at the younger man's bicep, thumb stroking the skin gently and causing his companion to grin.  
  
A sudden movement and a pair of willing lips pressed against his. Warm, wet and inviting. He'd never forget the brunet's taste, or so he told himself.   
  
The memories felt too real, causing him to shiver. It was...surreal. It was a mere week ago, yet it felt too long. Strange that he held the brunet's warm body close to his, in that heated embrace, a week ago...and just last night...  
  
The crimson liquid that his lingered in the corner of his lover's mouth did not entice him. Usually, with their little games, the color would fascinate him. He would ignore the cringe of pain, lapping at the blood and biting down on the brunet's lips, drawing more blood.  
  
But there was so much blood last night and his lover's eyes--Ken's eyes--were too distant, the light was fading quickly. Crimson-dyed fingertips grazed his lighter skin, staining his face with blood. Ken's blood.  
  
It was his job. They knew it would come down to this. Perhaps Schuldich was losing his edge or perhaps he wasn't as jaded as he thought he was. Either way, he didn't think he'd be holding the brunet in his arms, his life pouring out of a gaping hole in his chest that he caused.  
  
Life is so fucking ironic.  
  
"See...you." That was it. No dramatic declaration of love, not even words of intense hate. It lacked passion, something that was very much a part of Hidaka Ken.   
  
It's too damn bad that he's dead then, isn't it?  
  
He cringed at his own thoughts, knowing that he brought this on himself. He knew better than to fool around with the enemy but he really should have stopped himself when he started screwing around with the enemy. And when he fell in love, he knew his days were numbered.  
  
"And I couldn't do a damn thing about it." He muttered to no one in particular, tossing away the cigarette he hadn't realized he was smoking.   
  
He sat in the car for a long time, just staring at the horizon, at the stars that sparkled and the crescent moon in the sky.   
  
"I love the stars, but I always miss the sunset." Ken whispered, turning towards him with a cheerful grin. "Good thing I have you to remind me, huh?" He said, tugging at the German's locks."  
  
Schuldich smirked at the memory. "Good thing indeed, Kenken." He muttered, turning on the engine, still staring at the sky. "You won't miss it any longer." He said, the smirk gone. When he slammed on the gas and the car surged forward and started to fall, all he could think about was warm brown eyes and a welcoming smile.   
  
And a timeless orange sunset.

* * *

The people who watched "Moonchild" should know the song "Orenji no taiyou", sung by both Hyde and Gackt at the end of the movie. sobs Don't kill me for writing SchuKen. And a death fic...xx

Review? Please? Pretty please?

Disclaimer: Uh yeah. I don't own Weiss Kreuz or its characters. nods


End file.
